


If You Die Young

by jar3c_lol



Series: Erik's Poems: Light [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, not dead actually, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> My first try in poems.  
> For Cherik, love of my life.  
> Lots of love to my beta @dd9888

If you die young, I will keep you.  
I won't let you sleep in the ground, I won't let you burn into dust.  
For the earth will not keep your soul, for the wind will not rest your mind.

I will put you in my bed, in white, in red.  
The red in lips, the white in cheeks.  
I will put you in satin, dear but not dear.  
I will cover you with roses, cheap but not cheap.

But not your hand, where I will land a kiss.  
My love, my love, rest in peace.

 

If you die young, I will hold you.  
I won't let the preacher preach, I won't let the band march.  
For he can not speak of your wiseness, for the procession can not see your path.

I will sing you a song, in words, in sighs.  
The words for the lost, the sighs for the gone.  
I will put you in rivers, clear but not clear.  
I will shine you with rainbow, light but not light.

But not your heart, where I truly belong.  
My love, my love, rest in peace.

 

If you die young, I will follow you.  
Wherever you are, wherever I will be.  
Guide me from afar, lead me to my peace.  
No rage, no hate.

My love, my love, my love.

 

END


End file.
